


Those Words

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [23]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, F/M, Poetry, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: On Bad Wolf Bay, after the image of the Doctor disappears, Rose thinks about what happened.*a ten x rose poem*





	Those Words

Too many thoughts

swirl around her head,

crash at her

like the waves of the sea.

Jackie tries to comfort her

but she needs to be

alone,

needs to hear

his voice

echo in her mind

while she still can.

 

He was going to say

I love you.

 

She  _ knows _ that,

will believe it

until the wind stops blowing,

the waves stop pounding at the shore.

 

And even though he said it

couldn’t be done

she will see him again.

She will hold him,

hear the words.

Because everything about them is

perfectly impossible.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 23 - love
> 
> There was supposed to be something else here. Something I've been working on for months. But it's not done yet. *hides* So I wrote something else instead. And hopefully the other one will be done in time for one of the later days. It fits pretty well into the day 31 prompt as well....


End file.
